Sky of Love
by BatPrincess14
Summary: Naminé Nakahara is an ordinary high school girl with an innocent demeanor until her school mate, Rokusasu Uchiyama, kissed her one day after school. Apparently, Roxas is a 'playboy' and is already taken. To forget about the kiss, Naminé's friends urge her to date one of her classmates, Ienzo. However, the blonde girl already finds herself falling for the supposed playboy.


**AN: So I wanted to write a story which is pretty much based off of Koizora/Sky of Love, a Japanese drama and movie. It's really good, and a tear jerker D: So if you've seen it, you would see the many similarities between this story and the drama/movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Sky of Love!**

_Italics - Naminé's thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

**Monday morning – 6:30 AM.**

_Roxas…_

**Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep-Bee-**

Naminé lightly hit the snooze button on her alarm clock after opening her eyes. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms, yawning in the process. She looked around her dimly lit room, a large smile on her porcelain face. She got up from her bed and walked over to her large window, spreading her light blue curtains out so that bright sunlight entered her room.

_The me back then…_

Naminé's smile widened as she pushed open her window, her eyes catching a clear sight of the well cut trees and the birds chirping happily right outside.

_Lived in an extremely sheltered world._

After seeing the cheerful sight, Naminé quickly grabbed her white flip cellphone from her bedside table and took a picture of it.

_Never did I realize how sheltered it was. It felt…_

After hearing the click from the camera on her cellphone, Naminé looked at the picture and smiled.

_Like I was living with my utmost effort. I've always thought that… that was the real me._

"Naminé, time to get up!" Naminé's mother, Ashe, reminded as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"I'm up!" Naminé called back, putting her cell phone back on the table.

Rasler was busily fixing his tie as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Ashe smiling at him in the background.

"Out of my way!" A shrill voice shouted as a young blonde woman ran into the bathroom, pushing her father to the side. "Dad, out of my way! I'm going to be late!" Penelo cried as she grabbed her toothbrush, put the mint toothpaste on it, and began to hurriedly brush her teeth. Rasler chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the hallway along with his wife.

"Morning!" Naminé greeted as she walked into the kitchen, already wearing her school uniform.

"Morning," Penelo greeted as she drank her orange juice.

"Morning," Rasler called as he started filling his plate up with food.

"Here, Naminé, your lunch," Ashe said as she handed her youngest daughter her school lunch.

"Thanks," Naminé said as she put her lunch bag on the kitchen table. As she looked at her dad, she said, "Dad, your tie's not done up straight again," and leaned down to fix her dad's tie.

"Oh," Rasler said as Naminé proceeded to fix his tie. In the background, giggles can be heard from the other two women in the room.

"What?" Naminé asked in bewilderment as she stopped fixing the tie. "What is it?"

"When I was still in high school, you didn't shave yourself clean every day. Remember?" Penelo said as she directed her gaze to her father.

"You're really trying hard to gain your teenage daughter's attention, aren't you?" Ashe said playfully as she looked at her husband and daughter. Naminé gasped.

"What? You did it on purpose?" Naminé asked, looking at her dad with big blue eyes.

"I didn't," Rasler denied, shaking his blonde head.

"He's got this lump of worry in his heart. He's worried whether you're going to change at all. He just wishes that you both stay as children forever," Ashe remarked, looking at Penelo then at Naminé. Naminé smiled and leaned down, holding onto her father's arm.

"I won't change. Don't worry, dad," Naminé said.

"Fine, fine," Rasler nodded his head as he began to read the newspaper.

"Thank you for the food!" Naminé and Ashe said in unison as they both sat down at the table and started eating their breakfast.

_Back then, I really thought… I wouldn't change._

Naminé walked down the sidewalk to Kanagawa High School, a slight bounce in her step, eager to see her friends in the morning. All around her, other Hakumei students were walking too.

_To change myself for love, I really couldn't have imagined that at all._

Naminé looked up and quickly took out her cellphone from her pocket, eager to take a picture of a fluffy white cloud. As soon as she was about to press the click button, a girl with red hair and violet eyes entered the screen.

"Morning!" The girl greeted with a bright smile, Naminé's cellphone capturing it.

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed, looking at her friend's picture on her cellphone.

"Look!" The red head said and leaned towards the blonde, "How's my makeup today?"

"Is it any different from usual?" Naminé asked, examining her friend's face.

"What?!" Kairi gasped, just as three girls rushed up to them; two brunettes and one red head.

"Morning!" The trio chirped in unison.

"Kairi, did you change your mascara?" The shortest brunette asked excitedly as she clutched onto Kairi's arm.

"You can tell?" Kairi asked with a giggle.

"Yes!" The trio agreed.

"I changed it to Lancôme's," Kairi answered with a grin.

"Really? You look so pretty!" The red head awed with a smile.

"How much was it?" Naminé asked curiously, her blue eyes slightly wide. Kairi sighed and turned to the blonde.

"If you worry about that, you'll never get a boyfriend," Kairi remarked. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Not like I would care," Naminé replied, averting her eyes away from her friend.

"But why did you change your mascara so suddenly?" The brunette with the two braids asked. Kairi gestured for them to lean in as a close circle.

"What, what?" The four girls asked, eager to hear their friend's answer.

"I've…" Kairi started happily.

"Yeah…?"

"… Fallen in love!" Kairi admitted with a cheeky grin.

"What? Who is it? Tell us!" Naminé exclaimed, sapphire eyes wide.

"Not telling!" Kairi shouted, running to the front gate of the school, her friends trailing behind her.

"What?" Naminé started.

"Why not?" The shortest brunette screamed.

"Wait!" The red head yelled.

_It seems that the view in my eyes has become rich with color just for love._

The girls ran to the school happily, giggles were heard as they dodged other students getting in their way.

_The sound of wind in my ears becomes softer. Never did I know that my world will change… because of love._

The girls ran into the campus of the school, a boy with spiky blonde hair on a bike riding his way past them.

_And, Roxas, who taught me all of this… is… no longer here._


End file.
